I.R. in Wrong Cartoon
'I.R. in Wrong Cartoon '''is the 11th episode of the second season of I Am Weasel and the first crossover with Cow and Chicken. It first aired on March 24th, 1998. In this episode, a dreamy Cow takes the opportunity to fish Weasel out of her family's TV set, so she can spend time with him and feed him pies. Plot Cow is watching I Am Weasel on TV and fantasies how much fun it will be spending time with her hero and feeding him pies. A voice is heard from nearby saying that it can help Cow make her dream come true. The voice turns out to be from the Red Guy posing as Cow's bearskin rug. Despite that Cow is obvious that she and her family have never had a bearskin rug at all, she is instructed by Red to fish him out of the TV set. Red also instructs her to put a blueberry pie as bait on the fishing hook. When Cow puts the pie on the hook, it comes to life and Cow tearfully apologizes to the pie for hurting it. Cow then remembers that pies do not live at all and goes back to doing her job. Inside the TV screen, Weasel is reading a story to Loulabelle at their picnic site when he sees the pie being lowered from above. He bites on the pie and is hoisted out of the TV set. Weasel asks himself over who is responsible for doing such an act, just as Cow runs up to Weasel and explains that she is Weasel's biggest fan. Weasel settles down with Cow and is being fed pies by her. They then decide to watch I.R. Baboon, who is inside the TV set at the same time, come along to call for Weasel's name. Baboon then decides to take over the show by sniffing his finger in public and wagging his rear end in front of the screen. Weasel is amused by his co-star's antics and goes back to eating his pies. But back inside the screen, I.R. cannot handle the responsibility of running the show alone and breaks down into tears over his friend's absence. Weasel, seeing his poor friend in grief, wishes that he return to his show and reunite with his best friend. Cow apologizes for being so selfish and attempts to bring Weasel back inside the TV, where I.R. is delighted to see his friend's face and rushes off to help him. By now, Weasel has gotten so large and fat from eating the pies that he cannot fit through the screen. Red instructs Cow that she must bring Weasel back through the monitor, the place where Weasel came from. Red helps out by jumping up and down on Weasel, until Cow hears the doorbell ring and opens the door to see I.R. asking Cow if Weasel is in her house. Weasel is delighted at the sight of I.R. and rushes to him. This causes Red to fall inside the TV set with the monitor slamming shut. Later that night, Cow, Weasel, and I.R. are watching Red's newest show, ''I.B. Red Guy. ''Red begs the three friends to let him out the TV set. Weasel and Baboon witness that Red isn't wearing any pants and express how disgusting it is for TV shows to allow such nudity. Cow simply turns off the TV set out of her favor, leaving Red trapped inside, just as the three friends laugh at Red's misery. Cast Weasel Baboon Red Guy Cow Loulabelle (minor role) Trivia * Apart from the fact that few of the Cow and Chicken characters star in very few episodes, this is considered to be the first major episode with Cow as the star. * Chicken is absent in this episode. *This is the last time Loulabelle appears as a nurse, as well as being attractive looking. She is given a choppier look in ''Time Weasel, her next and last appearance. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2